<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when reason fails by vain_flower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900434">when reason fails</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vain_flower/pseuds/vain_flower'>vain_flower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Caning, Crying, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vain_flower/pseuds/vain_flower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ves gets punished for going against Roche's orders after the events of An Eye For An Eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vernon Roche/Ves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when reason fails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I only create problematic content and I'm not sorry ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ </p>
<p>Anyways, absolute dearth of Vernon/Ves content + be the change you wish to see in the world = I banged this out at work in like an hour</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It was the right thing to do," Ves insists, looking up at Roche from where she kneels on the floor.</p>
<p>She's naked, legs spread, arms behind her back, nipples pebbled from the cool air of the cave. Even in her vulnerable state, she looks proud, eyes bright, her jaw set. It's a look he usually loves on her, but right now it sets his teeth on edge. </p>
<p>"I'm not sorry," she tells him.</p>
<p>"You will be," he promises. "Over my lap."</p>
<p>He can see the gears turning in her head as she considers his words, considers disobeying him once again. Once he knew she would obey without question, but now, as the moment stretches on, he finds he's unsure. He hates it.</p>
<p>"Don't make me ask again."</p>
<p>Finally she moves. He sits back in his chair, legs spread, helping her get situated. He sees her cheeks pink as she turns her face away from him. </p>
<p>"Look at me."</p>
<p>He feels her tense, but she does as asked, craning her neck to look up at him from her position.</p>
<p>He places one hand on her plump ass, tracing circles on her pale skin with his thumb.</p>
<p>"Do you think the Blue Stripes is some kind of social club?"</p>
<p>"No, sir," she says, brow furrowing.</p>
<p>"Then what is it?"</p>
<p>"An elite force of the Temerian military, sir."</p>
<p>"And who is its commander?" he asks.</p>
<p>"You are, sir," she admits after a moment.</p>
<p>"And when your commander gives you a direct order?"</p>
<p>"...You follow it, sir."</p>
<p>"That's right. I'm going to spank you now. I'll go on until I feel you're properly chastised. And when I'm done, you'll explain to me why you were in the wrong, and thank me for correcting your behavior."</p>
<p>Ves bites her lip. Her face is still very pink. "Yes, sir."</p>
<p>He does not warm her up or give her any warning, letting his hand crack down on her firm behind. She jumps a little, but doesn't let out any noise just yet- he'll have to earn those.</p>
<p>He keeps a steady pace, hand coming down on her backside again and again, the pale flesh of her rear starting to pink up. He varies his strikes in location but not intensity, the sound of his hand striking her ass loud in the room. </p>
<p>He wants her to be feeling this for days to come. </p>
<p>"Hmm," he says, pausing in the assault on her lovely ass, which is a luscious shade of pink now. </p>
<p>He lets his hand drift between her legs, dragging his fingers between her folds, finding her wet, as he knew she would be. She can't hold her noise back at that, whining a little as he bypasses her clit and sinks two fingers into her sopping cunt right up to the knuckle.</p>
<p>"I wonder if this is even a punishment for you," he muses. "You seem to be enjoying yourself entirely too much."</p>
<p>"I'm naked and your hands are on me," Ves points out, both her voice and her thighs quivering. "And you're one to talk, I can feel how hard you are, you sadist."</p>
<p>Roche laughs, withdrawing his fingers before screwing them back into her, relishing her little moan.</p>
<p>It might be nice, he thinks, to have his cock in her while he spanks her, not fucking her, just letting her clench and cry around it with each strike.</p>
<p>Another time, though, when they're doing this for fun and not punishment.</p>
<p>"Come on, get up," he says, withdrawing his fingers and slapping her ass. "Over the desk."</p>
<p>She stands and he sees her flush stains not just her cheeks, but her neck and part of her chest, too. She obediently goes to his desk and bends over it, watching him with trepidation as he goes around the other side and opens one of the drawers.</p>
<p>He lays out a wooden paddle, a leather riding crop and a rattan cane on the desk in front of her. </p>
<p>"Rank them," he tells her. "In the order you'd most like to be struck with to the least."</p>
<p>He knows her preferences already, of course, but he wants to hear her say it.</p>
<p>"Please," she says, looking up at him. "Roche, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disobeyed your command."</p>
<p>"Rank them," he says again.</p>
<p>Ves swallows and looks down at the items. "The- the crop, the paddle and the cane. Please, Roche, I need to be able to ride--"</p>
<p>"You won't be riding anywhere," he tells her. "For the next week you'll be staying here."</p>
<p>"What? Roche, no, you can't do that!"</p>
<p>"I will do precisely as I see fit, and you will follow my orders without hesitation and without question. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>Ves closes her eyes and nods. "Yes, sir," she says, voice quiet.</p>
<p>"You could have died," Roche tells her. "Tell me, what good are you to me dead?"</p>
<p>"None, sir."</p>
<p>He pets her hair, overwhelmed for a moment by his feelings for her. "You're important to me," he says. "To the Blue Stripes. And Temeria."</p>
<p>She opens her eyes again and gazes up at him. "I know, sir," she whispers, and he can hear her devotion to him in every word.</p>
<p>"I'm going to cane you, now."</p>
<p>Ves groans, and lowers her head, resting her cheek against the smooth wood of the desk, expression nervous, but resigned.</p>
<p>He puts the crop and the paddle away, taking the cane in hand and moving behind Ves.</p>
<p>He strokes her back with one hand, settling it at the small of her back to steady her, feeling the deep breaths she takes as she tries to prepare for what's coming.</p>
<p>He sets the cane against her ass and he does not ask her if she's ready.</p>
<p>The first strike makes her jump, a small noise escaping her as a deeper pink mark comes to life on her already pink ass.</p>
<p>He strikes her again, just below the first, another mark already blooming. He continues like that, sometimes laying down fresh marks, sometimes recovering old ones.</p>
<p>It's a delicate balance, finding that sweet spot of inflicting the right amount of pain without tipping over into real harm, a control he relishes being able to wield.</p>
<p>And Ves, who loathes the cane, holds herself still for him to use it on her. It's heady, and he sinks into it, listening to Ves start to cry out.</p>
<p>"Roche," she pleads, voice wet, but she does not ask him to stop.</p>
<p>"I know," he says, and lets the cane fall again. </p>
<p>She's fully crying by the time there's a ladder of red marks from her ass to her thighs, head buried in her arms as she clutches at her own hair.</p>
<p>"We're done," he tells her gently, setting the cane aside. </p>
<p>He keeps a hand on her back as he reaches for a tin of salve to mitigate the worst of the pain, managing to open the lid one handed. </p>
<p>Her sobbing quiets a little and she flinches as he rubs the salve into her smarting skin. </p>
<p>He helps her stand and he guides her back over to his chair, where she kneels in front of him, body sagging against his legs, her head in his lap.</p>
<p>He cleans her face with a handkerchief as her crying peters off. He strokes her hair as she gets her breathing back under control, her sniffling persisting for long minutes as they sit together quietly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, sir," she says finally. "I disobeyed a direct order, and I could have gotten myself killed. Thank you for disciplining me, sir."</p>
<p>"You're welcome, Ves," he says, and his heart aches he's so proud of her. "I could not ask for a better second in command. I cannot do this without you."</p>
<p>"I'd follow you into hell itself, sir," Ves tells him, and he knows it's true.</p>
<p>"I don't want to have to discipline you again."</p>
<p>"You won't," Ves promises him. She nuzzles at his cock through his trousers, which is mostly soft now- he's really not that much of a sadist, and he doesn't love making Ves cry- but it's definitely getting interested again. Ves, naked, on her knees just has that effect on him.</p>
<p>He pulls it out and she takes him into her mouth immediately. He hardens fully in its wet confines, letting his head tip back and moaning as she sucks.</p>
<p>"That's it," he says, guiding her head up and down on his cock. "Good girl, just like that."</p>
<p>She takes a deep breath through her nose and pushes herself down further onto his cock until the whole thing is in her mouth, the tip trapped deep in her throat as she swallows around him.</p>
<p>"Good fucking girl," he says again with a groan, rocking his hips to fuck his cock just that much deeper, loving the wet sound of her throat as she works not to gag on his length. "God if I didn't need you elsewhere I'd just keep you like this all the time, a warm wet hole for me to fuck whenever I need."</p>
<p>She has to pull off him for a minute to catch her breath, gasping for air as drool and precum slides down her chin before she gets right back to work fucking her face on his cock.</p>
<p>"God I'm close," Roche warns, fucking up into her hot mouth.</p>
<p>It doesn't take much more before he's forcing her all the way down again, coming into the hot trap of her throat and right into her belly as she eagerly swallows his seed down.</p>
<p>She pulls off his cock and her face is just a mess. It makes him wish he could go again, paint her pretty face with his come, make an even bigger mess of her. "Can I come too, please?"</p>
<p>"Yes, good girl for asking. You've earned it. Come on, stand up."</p>
<p>She does, on unsteady legs, one of her hands reaching to his shoulder to keep her balance. He eases two fingers into her dripping cunt and she moans.</p>
<p>"Go on, darling, touch yourself, let me see."</p>
<p>She whimpers, fingers of the hand not on his shoulder going right to her clit.</p>
<p>"Oh," she says, shakily rubbing a tight circle over it with her index finger. "Oh, god, oh god."</p>
<p>"That's it, goog girl, you make yourself come," Roche encourages, running his fingers along her inner walls until he finds that spot that makes her shake.</p>
<p>He's relentless with her, making her cry and tremble and shake apart with just two fingers in her hot wet cunt.</p>
<p>"Please, please," she begs, two fingers on her clit now, rubbing frantically as she fucks herself down on his fingers.</p>
<p>"Come on, darling, don't make me wait, I want to see it."</p>
<p>She nods, whining as she rubs herself. Finally she moans long and loud, cunt clenching around his fingers as she comes hard.</p>
<p>"There we are," Roche praises her as her rubbing slows as she rides out her orgasm. "That's what I like to see, good girl."</p>
<p>"Oh fuck," Ves moans. "Oh, thank you."</p>
<p>"You're very welcome, darling," he says, drawing his fingers out of her as she moans from the loss.</p>
<p>He pulls her into his lap, arranging her so her sore ass and thighs are spared any pressure. She sags against him, face pressed into his neck, holding him close.</p>
<p>"Will you make me come again?" she asks, breath warm against his neck.</p>
<p>"Insatiable," he teases, but he slips his fingers inside of her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, let me know! Comments sustain me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>